New Beginnings
by KlaineIsGOD
Summary: Our favorite wizard hero has been shunned by his community. Deciding to just leave everything behind in the wizarding world, Harry and Remus move to a random place on the map. That place? None other than Lima, Ohio. Harry meets the Gleeks and connects.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Harry Potter was exiled from the wizarding world? He decides to leave England all together, and winds up in Lima, Ohio, where he meets our favorite Gleeks. Oh yeah…in my story, the final battle happened at the Ministry.

**Prologue**

Two months. That's all it took for my life to fall apart. I had defeated Voldemort, but not without consequences. I had to kill myself to do it. And when I came back to life, everyone saw me as a freak of nature. I was the "Boy Who Lived…One Too Many Times". My "friends" had abandoned me. And those that hadn't abandoned me were dead. They were all using me. Dumbledore was using me as a means to an end. I killed Voldemort, so apparently there was no need to keep me around. Ron, my so called best friend, was only using me for my fame and money. Hermione was the same way. So, here I am, packing my belongings, getting ready to leave the only life I've known for the past five years. The only person that had stayed true to me was Remus. He was going with me. We don't know where we're going, but we're leaving.


	2. Chapter 1: Relocations and Meetings

I'm SOOOO SORRY about the long wait for this chapter. I've had computer troubles, writer's block, aaaaaand I've been in the process of moving. Please forgive me. Anyway, here's chapter one.

_**London: Grimmauld Place**_

**Chapter 1**

There was a knock on the door of Harry's bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked up as Remus walked in the door, with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Harry asked with concern in his voice. He didn't like seeing him sad, yet it seems like that's the only way he sees him these days.

"Nothing, cub. I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this place. I mean, Sirius _hated_ it here, but still, it was his home. It was _our_ home." He replied solemnly. "Plus, the fact that we're leaving in approximately 36 hours and we have no idea where we're going to go."

Harry scrunched up his face in thought. "Well, I saw a show once when I was cleaning the Dursley's living room once," Remus growled at that, " and this guy took a map and placed it on the wall and threw a dart at it. Maybe we could do that, and wherever the dart lands, that's where we'll move?" This all came out in a bit of a rush, but it was clear to both Harry and Remus that this was the best option they had.

So, that was how Remus and Harry came to be standing 15 feet away from a map of the world, dart poised in Harry's hand, ready to be thrown. He brought his arm back and threw it forward, letting the dart fly. It struck the map with a soft 'thump'.

With a wave of his wand, and a muttered, "_Aperio Conlocatio"_, Remus had found out the exact location.

"Well, Harry, it looks like we're going to a small town in America. Lima, Ohio." The tone of his voice didn't indicate whether he was excited about this, or dreading it.

"Look out, Lima, because here we come." Harry said, somewhat excitedly. He went upstairs and finished packing his belongings while Remus did the same. They met up outside the door to Sirius' old room, both reluctant to go inside.

"We've got to do this. The likelihood of us coming back here is slim to none. We can't just leave everything he owned locked up in a room in this dank, old house." Harry finally said, after they stood there for about five minutes.

"I know, Harry, but I just don't feel right. I mean, when he was a teenager, this was his sanctuary. And when he moved back in last summer, it became his sanctuary once again. I feel like we're violating his personal space." Remus said quietly.

Harry sighed. "Well, how about this? We each go in there and choose one thing of his to take with us, and then we place permanent stasis charms over the rest, in case we do come back some day. If that does happen, I don't want to come back to see everything falling apart."

Remus nodded, and cast a quick "_Alohomora_" to unlock the door. They walked inside to see the room exactly as Sirius had left it. Quidditch posters adorned the walls, the queen-sized four-poster bed sitting in the middle of one wall, a writing desk with an ink-pot and quill resting atop it, and the door to his wardrobe slightly ajar, the sleeve to an old robe sticking out slightly. Harry and Remus walked around the room, and looked through the drawers, trying to find something of sentimental value to them. Harry spotted an old photo album in the bottom drawer of the writing desk. He brushed the dust off the cover, and opened it up, seeing a picture of five people on the front page. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Pettigrew were smiling and waving jovially up at him, all looking young and whole. 'Well, except for Pettigrew', Harry thought, 'He never looked young, _or_ whole. I'm pretty sure he was born looking like a fat, middle-aged man. Cowardly traitor.' Harry decided to keep this. He looked up and saw Remus looking at an old piece of parchment. Of course, knowing Sirius, and the Marauders in general, there was a high probability that it wasn't just a piece of parchment.

"What do you have there, Remus?"

"Oh, nothing…just an updated draft of the Marauder's Map. This one actually shows most of Hogsmead and can be altered to show the area you're in, if you don't happen to be at Hogwarts. I think I'm going to keep this. _Mischief Managed._" And, with that said, the map blanked out.

An hour later, Harry and Remus were walking out of Gringott's Bank after transferring all of his galleons into American muggle dollars. Thank Merlin the Goblins were loyal to no wizard. Although, they had extreme respect for Harry since he remembered Griphook's name. No other wizard had ever done that. One last sweep of 12 Grimmauld Place, and they were gone.

_**Lima**_

"I know, 'Cedes, it's weird. I can't help but feeling like something's about to change. Something fabulous." Kurt Hummel said into my cell phone. Checking his reflection in the vanity mirror over the steering wheel of his Navigator, Kurt fixed his hair and stepped out to face the Neanderthal population of McKinley High School.

Managing to avoid taking a dive in the dumpster, he made his way to his locker and met up with Mercedes Jones, fashionista, diva, and best friend.

"Hey, White Boy." Mercedes greeted as Kurt glided down the hallway. Right as she said that, the bell rang. "Come on, we better get to class."

Sighing, Kurt grabbed his bag and made his way to his first class, US History. Taking a seat in the back of the classroom, he buried his head in the latest edition of Vogue Magazine. The teacher was about to begin the lesson when the door opened quickly.

"Sorry I'm late! I got a little turned around this morning." A gorgeous guy said in a British accent.

Oh. Holy. Hell. This new kid was like sex on legs. He had shaggy black hair that fell everywhere but flat, the greenest eyes Kurt had ever seen, and a lithe, but muscular body.

"Class, we have a new student, all the way from London, England. Say hello to Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, take any open desk. We were just about to talk about the American Revolution." The teacher, Mr. Allen said.

Harry took the seat right beside Kurt. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. You are?" Harry leaned over the side of his desk and asked Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel. You should probably move if you don't want to be teased on your first day." Kurt replied off-handedly.

"Why would they tease me?" Harry inquired.

"Because you're sitting next to the resident gay kid of McKinley High School." Kurt was getting a little annoyed. Not because of Harry, but because of how easily it came to him to tell people not to be near him. It kind of hurt. 'Oh well, it's for his own good.' Kurt thought to himself.

"And? I'm gay as well. If they have a problem with it, then they can just go roger themselves." Harry replied with a smirk. "Now, we'd best pay attention, or the teacher will get angry."

With that said, Harry turned back to his notebook, as Kurt did the same.

****A/N****  
>Okay, so, there's the first meeting and Harry's first day at McKinley High. Next chapter (which hopefully won't be as long a wait as this one was) will include the rest of the Gleeks and Remus. Should Harry join New Directions or not? I'll put a poll up on my profile (if I can figure out how to do that.) Oh, and Reviews are like gold. Much welcomed and appreciated.<p> 


End file.
